


Game Night

by sophiastone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dean Winchester Whump, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Torture, Tortured Dean Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiastone/pseuds/sophiastone
Summary: Lucifer’s got a fun new game to play, and a captive audience to play it with.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Game Night

Sam squinted into the dim fluorescent light, trying to clear his pounding head. As if through a thick fog, the room around him slowly came into focus: damp cement walls, a single bulb hanging from bare wire in the ceiling, a pair of rusted metal chairs bolted to the floor, a heavy wooden door on the far side, padlocked shut. Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight, shaking his head, trying to push back the spots from his vision and the ringing from his ears. He opened them again and the room reappeared, still a little blurry around the edges, but clear enough. 

That’s when he noticed the figure opposite him. Straining against thick metal chains, the man knelt a few feet from the wall, his dark plaid shirt hanging in tatters off his frame.

“Sam! Sammy, can you hear me?” The man’s voice broke through the cloud in Sam’s head, somehow too loud and hardly audible at the same time.

“Dean? Is that you?”

“Sammy! God, Sam, you’ve been out for hours.”

“What’s going on, where are we?”

Dean shifted towards Sam, pulling in vain against the chains tethering him to the far wall. 

“I don’t know, Sammy. Just stay with me now, we’ll get out of this.”

Sam rose to his knees, attempting to stand before falling backward, a sharp pain exploding in his wrist. Lying on his side, he looked down to see a pair of heavy metal cuffs clamped around his arms, attached to two dark rusty chains trailing several feet to a large ring set in the wall behind him. His wrists shone with dirt and blood where the cuffs had cut into his skin. Rolling over onto his back and pushing against the wall with his bare feet, he took the chains in his hands and pulled with all his might, but they didn’t budge from the wall. He slumped against the floor, panting slightly.

“Yeah, no luck here either,” Dean sighed, gesturing towards his own chains and sitting up to rest his forearms on his knees.

Sam looked up at Dean, regaining his breath. Pulling himself into a crouch, he rubbed at his wrists and began to scan the room, looking for anything that might help them escape.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said, trying to convince himself as much as his elder brother. “Just give me a second to think, there’s got to be a way out.”

Without warning, Sam found himself thrown against the back wall, his arms splayed out spread eagle, his feet dangling inches above the floor while an invisible hand crushed against his neck to keep him in place. Across the room, he could see his brother slammed against the other wall, silently choking, a look of seething rage etched across his face as he struggled against his invisible assailant. As he felt himself go lightheaded, Sam searched desperately for Dean’s eyes, willing his brother to stay with him even as the last gasps of air left his lungs. Their gazes locked for just a moment, and they shared a thousand words in that instant, before the wooden door swung open with a crash.

Straining to see through the dim light, Sam watched a man enter, watched as his blurry features coalesced into—

“No!” Sam breathed, the word escaping his lips before he could stop it. He felt himself shrink further back against the wall, his heart racing, dimly aware of his brother’s low, menacing growl choked out against the intruder’s telekinetic hold.

Lucifer walked further into the room, his palms slightly raised on either side, the shadowy light catching his smirking smile as he stood before his captives. With a sigh, he lowered his arms, and Sam and Dean came crashing to the ground, sputtering and gasping for breath. Sam fell back against the wall, stumbling over his feet as he raced as far back as the chains would allow, while Dean slowly came to his knees, anger radiating off of him.

“I always forget how fragile you humans are,” Lucifer simpered, a look of mock concern dancing on his face. “Always choking, or drowning, or catching on fire - it really must be difficult for you.”

“What...do...you...want?” Dean growled, laboriously rising to his feet. At full height, he towered over Lucifer, shooting daggers from his eyes even as the taut chains held his arms back at his sides. Lucifer seemed to falter for a moment, before stepping back with a chuckle.

“I just want to play a game, Deano, with you and Sammy here.”

Lucifer looked from Dean to Sam with an icy smile. Frozen in place, Sam tensed, his cuffed hands held before him, his body folded into a defensive crouch. Lucifer snickered coldly. 

Stepping forward, he snapped his fingers, and the chains fell from the brothers’ hands. The next second, Sam was flung across the room, landing with a clatter in one of the hard metal chairs bolted to the floor in front of Lucifer. He tried to scramble away, but instantly found himself being pulled backward as thick, musty ropes wound their way around his arms, legs, and chest, securing him tightly to the chair. Growling in rage, Dean charged forward at Lucifer. He managed to take a whole step and a half towards him before Lucifer spun around and sent Dean careening into the second chair with a flick of his hand. The next moment, ropes pulled tight against his limbs, holding him captive opposite Sam. Dean strained hopelessly against the ropes, the thick fibers cutting through the ragged fabric of his shirt and drawing blood from his battered wrists, before finally slumping back in the chair, his breath fast and harsh.

He looked up at Lucifer, silently seething.

“That’s better now, isn’t it?” Lucifer’s singsong voice bounced eerily off the cold cement as he began to walk around behind Sam. Sam frantically turned his head to follow Lucifer, any attempt to hide the fear in his eyes long forgotten. Lucifer continued his stroll around Sam’s chair, coming back around and moving to circle Dean in a figure eight. “A good game needs a captive audience, don’t you agree?,” he simpered, making his way around Dean’s chair before coming to a stop between the two of them.

Dean caught Sam’s eye, silently willing him to stay strong, and Sam drank it in, grasping to the hope that Dean offered. He nodded imperceptibly, and Dean returned his gaze, clenching his jaw and gripping the arms of his chair.

Lucifer laughed loudly, shattering Sam and Dean’s silent conversation. “Ah, there you go again. Such strong, supportive brothers.” Sarcasm dripped from his lips, tinged with something dark and threatening. “Well, best get started then. Here are the rules.” Lucifer strode behind Sam and placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders, gripping him tight as his eyes bore into Dean’s.

“It’s a simple enough game. Shout out, and I switch brothers.” 

Dean looked at Sam in confusion, and Sam replied with a small, determined half-smile. Whatever this was, he seemed to be saying, they would get through it. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer reached down to grab something and then stabbed a short blade deep into Sam’s shoulder. Sam let out a strangled cry, his eyes watering as blood began to pool at the base of the knife.

“Exactly, like that,” Lucifer explained. “Now it’s Dean’s turn.” Sam’s breath came harsh and jagged, his whole shoulder pulsing angrily as a dark stain slowly grew around the hilt. Lucifer walked around to face Sam and pulled the blade viciously out of his shoulder. Sam cried out again, panting as blood flowed freely from the wound. “Ooh, and that’s a second!,” Lucifer exclaimed excitedly. “Double the fun then!”

Understanding dawned on Sam’s face as Lucifer turned away from him, blood dripping from the blade in his hand.

“No! No, don’t!” Sam strained against his bonds, the ropes cutting into his wrists and chest, his shoulder screaming with pain. But Lucifer ignored him, continuing to saunter towards Dean, who was glaring up at him from his chair. Lucifer stopped in front of him.

“You understand the rules now?” Lucifer looked expectantly at Dean, as if waiting with dwindling patience for his slowest student to catch up. “Stay silent, I stick with you. Shout out, I start cutting on baby brother instead. Got it?”

Dean said nothing, his knuckles white as he gripped the unforgiving metal arms of his chair. A dark, terrible smile crept onto Lucifer’s face. He waited for an endless second, savoring the fear, the anger, the insufferable hopeless determination just begging to be shattered, before dashing forward and slashing at Dean’s chest, tearing his shirt open and leaving two long red marks across his heaving chest. Dean grunted, clenching his teeth together as blood dripped down his front. Slowly, he raised his head to look back at Lucifer.

“That all you’ve got?”

Lucifer twirled the knife in his fingers with a smile, examining his prey, choosing his next target.

“Not even close.”

Without warning, Lucifer stabbed the blade into Dean’s thigh, leaving it lodged deep inside the muscle. Dean screwed up his eyes and threw his head back in silent agony.

“Stop! Please, stop, you don’t have to do this!,” Sam shouted out in panic.

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at Sam. “Sorry, bud, that’s not how the game works. But don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be your turn again soon enough.”

Dean opened his eyes, finding Sam through the mist of blood and sweat on his face. 

“I’m okay Sammy. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fi-aargh!” Dean shouted in pain as Lucifer smashed a small metal hammer down onto his bare toes. Dean clamped his mouth shut almost immediately, but it was too late. Lucifer looked at him with a knowing smile, before turning away from him and heading back towards Sam.

“No! No, get back here! Son of a bitch, get back here, Lucifer!” Lucifer continued to walk towards Sam, Dean’s desperate cries bouncing harmlessly off his back. He stopped at Sam’s side and rested a hand on his knee before turning to look back at Dean. Sam squirmed in his seat, pulling away from Lucifer’s touch, and Lucifer’s grip tightened, keeping him in place. Lucifer locked eyes with Dean.

“This should be fun,” Lucifer said without a trace of laughter. Dean looked across the room at him, desperation pooling in his eyes.

“Please. Don’t.”

Lucifer held Dean’s gaze a moment longer, before dropping it to turn and look at Sam.

“No! Stay away from him, don’t you touch him, you son of a...” Dean’s shouts melted into the background and Sam looked up at Lucifer, fear plastered across his face. Lucifer waited another moment, savoring the terror washing over his captive, before unleashing a powerful blow to Sam’s cheek. Sam’s head flew to the side as a cut opened up above his jaw, but he remained silent. Lucifer stepped back, cracking his knuckles. Sam slowly turned back to face Lucifer, stretching his neck. He looked up at him with fresh determination.

“That all you got?” Sam’s voice cracked almost imperceptibly as he echoed Dean’s bravado, catching his brother’s eye before turning his attention back to Lucifer. “Come on, I can do this all day.”

Lucifer laughed, enjoying the show. Without a word, he began pummeling Sam, landing fist after fist on his face, blackening his eyes, drawing blood from his lips. 

“Stop! I swear, I will rip your head off, stop, please, just stop!” Dean strained against his ropes, his voice hoarse from shouting, tears mixing with blood and sweat on his cheeks as he watched, powerless. But Sam remained silent, letting out no more than a grunt as Lucifer battered his face relentlessly.

After a minute, Lucifer stepped back, admiring his handiwork and massaging his knuckles. Blood dripped from Sam’s nose, from his lips, from multiple cuts below his eyes. His chest rose and fell heavily, his breath coming in strained gasps. Slowly, he raised his head, licking the blood from his lips. He looked past Lucifer to his brother, whose shouts had quieted to a constant stream of whispered pleas.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was small and raspy, but it carried through the room. “Dean, it’s ok. I’m ok.” Sam smiled weakly. “Better me than you.”

A single tear slid down Dean’s cheek.

“Sammy, no.” Dean cleared his throat, sitting up as straight as he could with Lucifer’s blade still lodged in his leg. “Sammy, listen, just cry out, let him hurt me. It should be me.”

Sam shook his head slightly, his lips pressed into a grim smile, wordlessly refusing.

“Sammy, please.” Dean’s voice cracked, begging his brother to give in. Sam held his gaze, and before he could say another word, Lucifer was back in front of him, punching Sam in the stomach with ten times the strength of any human. Sam wheezed silently, closing his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. Keeping his eyes closed, he exhaled slowly, when all of a sudden a sharp pain exploded up his arm from his hand, his fingers crushed under Lucifer’s hammer. Sam tasted iron as he bit down hard, pain shooting through his ruined fingers.

“Sammy!” Dean’s strangled cry filled Sam’s ears, and he focused in on it, letting it mute the pain. “Sammy, stop, just cry out, please!”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Lucifer sneered, “come on, let me have some fun with Dean.”

Sam turned his head to look at Lucifer, his destroyed hand twitching in agony. “Never.”

Lucifer’s eyes bore into Sam’s, but Sam didn’t break, holding his gaze through puffy, squinted eyelids. With a roar of frustration, Lucifer pushed his hand towards Sam, sending him flying backwards out of his chair. With another swipe of his hand, Lucifer pulled Sam to his feet and snapped his hands back into the metal cuffs. He then yanked the chain effortlessly from the wall and sent it flying up into the ceiling, where it stuck deep in the cement, leaving Sam dangling by his bloodied wrists, his toes just scraping the floor. Striding towards him, Lucifer tore the shirt from Sam’s back and threw it to the ground. He circled him slowly, Sam’s chest rising and falling in time with his labored breaths, the wound in his shoulder seeping a slow stream of dark blood.

Continuing to pace around Sam, Lucifer slowly withdrew a small device from his pocket, a little black box with a metal rod sticking out on one side. Sam eyed him warily, trying to shift his weight from his shattered hand and injured shoulder. Lucifer clicked a button on the device, and it began to hum, buzzing with electric current. Lucifer came to a stop directly in front of Sam. He caught his eye, and then pressed the metal end of the device hard into his abdomen.

Sam’s whole body began to convulse. He was vaguely aware of Dean’s shouts, begging him to cry out, to make it stop, but he knew he couldn’t, knew he had to stay silent for Dean, even as he felt as if his insides were on fire, even as he felt his heart race, faster and faster. On the cusp of unconsciousness, just as Sam began to feel the sweet lull of darkness blanketing him, Lucifer removed the device. Sam hung limply in his chains, his breath weak, his body twitching.

“Sam! Sammy, stay with me! Sammy? Sammy!” Dean’s voice shook as he stared at the limp form of his brother hanging from the chains, begging him to wake up.

Slowly, Sam cracked his eyes open. He coughed weakly. 

“Still here, Dean.”

Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Sammy, I’m going to get us out of here, ok? Just stay with me. I’m going to get us out of here, and we’re going to gank this son of a bitch, and then we’re gonna go get me some pie. Ok Sammy? Just stay with me, just until we get me some pie.”

Sam grunted, his head lolling to the side. “Mmhm,” Sam mumbled, wondering why his eyelids felt so heavy. He just needed a quick nap, that was all. Just a quick—

“Aargh!” Sam yelped in surprise as Lucifer emptied a bucket of ice cold water into his face. He blinked in confusion, sputtering through the water, before catching Lucifer’s eye. Lucifer smirked.

“No, wait,” Sam spluttered, “wait, no, that doesn’t count! Lucifer!” But Lucifer had already turned away and begun walking towards Dean.

“Lucifer! Get back here! That doesn’t count, Lucifer, that’s not fair, get back here!” Sam shouted out desperately, freezing water dripping from his hair as he swung in his chains, watching Lucifer advance upon Dean.

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer ignored him, settling in a crouch in front of Dean. 

“Alright, your turn again. What should we try this time?”

Dean slowly ripped his eyes away from Sam to meet Lucifer’s. He looked down at his captor with pure loathing.

“Do your worst,” he spat.

“Dean, no!” Sam’s plaintive cry echoed around the damp room.

Lucifer wiped his brow with the back of his hand, rising to his feet. He stalked around Dean’s chair and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back and forcing Dean to look up at him. Dean’s eyes shone with defiance, silently daring his captor, challenging him.

“Time for round two,” Lucifer smirked, throwing Dean’s head back down into his chest. Dean looked up at him warily, his eyes narrowed. Holding Dean’s gaze, Lucifer slowly withdrew the small device and pressed the button. He then twisted a knob at the back of the device, and the soft electric hum grew in intensity, crackling ominously. Tenderly, Lucifer pushed aside the tattered remains of Dean’s shirt to expose the deep cuts crisscrossing his bare chest, still seeping blood. Dean grimaced, Lucifer’s rough fingers and the cold, damp air harsh against his wounds.

Grabbing him by the hair again, Lucifer pulled Dean’s head to the side and jammed the metal device viciously against his neck. Sam roared in anger, and Dean twitched violently, tearing against the ropes that held his body tight against the chair, his head held fast in Lucifer’s ironclad grip. He clenched his teeth, his eyes screwed up tight, as the device sent wave after wave of pain searing through his body. His neck was burning, his whole body screamed in agony, unrelenting, and still, he didn’t make a sound. Lucifer released the device and Dean continued to shake, the ropes cutting angry red marks into his wrists and chest. Just as the shaking began to subside, Lucifer jammed the device back against Dean’s flesh, this time pushing it hard against his muscled chest. Dean shuddered horribly, silent as the jagged, irregular convulsions racked his body.

As Dean remained silent, Sam’s protests grew louder and more frantic. He growled in anger, his chains rattling loudly as he pulled at his bonds, furiously attempting to get to his brother.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam’s desperate voice pierced through the electric current pummeling Dean’s mind. His eyes cracked open as Lucifer’s device continued its onslaught, and he looked past his attacker to catch Sam’s gaze. Weakly, he winked at Sam. ‘Don’t worry,’ he silently told Sam. ‘I’m all good.’

Sam’s shout caught in his throat and he stilled in his chains, holding onto Dean’s gaze. The pain, the cold, the hopelessness all fell away as he focused on his brother.

‘I’m getting us out of here,’ Sam decided, determination shining in his eyes.

Dean exhaled sharply as Lucifer finally withdrew the device. Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, Dean willed his body to regain control, pushing the tremors away as he weakly gripped the arms of his chair. Lucifer slipped the device back into his pocket and paced in front of Dean.

As Lucifer weighed his options for further torment, Sam shifted slightly in his chains. Straining his neck backward, Sam looked up at the ceiling above him, squinting into the dim light to make out where the chains were set into the cement. Lucifer had lodged the metal ring deep into the ceiling, and Sam could see no weak spots. But the cuffs - Sam examined the cuffs around his wrists, noticing for the first time the simple, mechanical locking mechanism. All he needed was something sharp and metal…

Fresh hope crashed down around him, and Sam frantically looked over to Dean, the short steel blade still stuck deep in his leg. As if he could feel his brother’s gaze upon him, Dean lifted his head to meet Sam’s eyes. Sam glanced up at his cuffs, and then back at Dean, and in an instant, Dean understood.

Tearing his gaze from his brother, Dean squirmed in his chair, shifting his injured leg with a groan. Lucifer stopped pacing. He looked down at Dean, took a moment to consider, and then took the bait, mercilessly tearing the blade from his thigh. Dean grunted in pain, breathing hard, blood pooling on his jeans as he eyed Lucifer and the knife in his hand. Lucifer tossed the blade from hand to hand, his eyes raking over Dean’s body as he chose his next attack. He took a step forward, until he was just inches from his captive, and Sam seized his chance.

“Hey!” Sam called out, mustering all his strength to produce something more than a weak rasp. 

Lucifer turned to face Sam. With his captor’s back turned, Dean leaned forward, stretching against the ropes, drawing fresh blood from the wounds on his wrists, until, straining his hand as far forward as it could reach, he snagged the knife from Lucifer’s fingers. In an instant, he flung it up towards Sam. As Lucifer spun back towards Dean, Sam caught the blade in his uninjured hand. Jamming the sharp end into the cuff and twisting hard, he heard a sharp click and then tumbled to the ground, the chains clattering down around him.

Sam sprung to his feet as Lucifer turned back from Dean and advanced towards him. As Lucifer extended his hand to throw Sam against the far wall, Sam tossed the knife back to Dean. Dean caught it and set to work on the ropes around his right wrist while Lucifer, all his focus on Sam, stormed towards the back wall, gripping Sam’s neck with his hand from across the room and lifting him high into the air. He held him there for a second before slamming him down against the floor, his body hitting the ground with a loud crack. 

As Lucifer raged against Sam, Dean frantically freed himself from the ropes, pulling free first his wrists and then his chest. His ankles still tied to the chair, he knelt down, dipped his finger in the blood from the deep wound on his thigh, and began to draw a ragged symbol on the floor.

Bearing down on Sam, Lucifer tightened his hold on the man’s neck, squeezing mercilessly, forcing the air from his battered lungs. Sam punched haphazardly up at Lucifer, his blows bouncing off of him like a child’s, and Sam felt himself weaken, the room slowly fading to black as he looked helplessly into Lucifer’s furious eyes. 

Just as he felt the last bit of life being wrung from his neck, Sam noticed a bright light erupting in the center of the room. Lucifer turned towards Dean, whose hand was set on a bloody sigil on the ground. A scream of anger tore from his lips before the light exploded into a shower of gold, and in a flash, Lucifer vanished.

Sam and Dean froze, unwilling to believe it had worked. 

Dean waited a second more, and then sprang into action. Grabbing the knife again, he tore through the remaining ropes around his legs and bounded out of the chair, his injuries forgotten. Kneeling down before Sam, he pulled his brother to his feet, carefully avoiding his injured hand and shoulder as he removed the second cuff from Sam’s wrist. Leaning on one another, they hobbled towards the wooden door, where Sam rested against the wall while Dean lifted the heavy padlock and swung open the wooden slab. A cold wind blew into the room, and Dean poked his head out to see a dusky night sky blanketing a sleepy suburban street, a black sports car parked in the driveway.

Looking back towards Sam, Dean paused for a moment. 

“Ready for some pie?”

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. “Just this once.”

With a chuckle and a cough, Dean hobbled out the door, Sam leaning against his shoulder for support. They made their way across the street towards the car, the night air crisp against their bloodied faces, the gravel sharp against their bare feet.

With Dean at the wheel, they sped into the night, terrible memories melting away into nothing but skid marks and dust.


End file.
